


Your my world (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff cute jianji Zhengxi stars yourmyworld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jain Yi and Zhengxi are at the country side and were enjoying the midnight sky.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 11





	Your my world (One Day One Shot)

One day  
The stars were bright and beautiful. Viewing the Milky way clearly in the outskirts of the country. 

And laying on the grass on-top of a hill were two boys. Both trying to point out constelations and laughing when they got it wrong. Or even making up their own. 

They were laying upside down so that their faces were closer to each other. 

They quieted down for a while, the silence was comforting. 

"The world is changing Xixi." Jian Yi stated in a soft wistful voice. The brunette blinked and looked at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything, he justed waited for the blond to continue.  
A wry smile tilted Jian Yi's lips. "And with it, so will we." 

"We don't have to." He told the blond and looked at the stars again. "We won't have a choice." Jian Yi murmured. "What makes you say that?" He asked Jian Yi. 

"I don't know... I'm just afraid it'll change you along with it." "That's impossible." "It was impossible to reach the moon but look at what happened." 

They fell silent again. 

"What are you trying to say Yi?" Zhan Zheng Xi asked eventually. "I just don't want you to change. I want you as you are, always. I don't want to meet you a few years later and see you've completely changed. I don't want that." He told his best friend. Zhengxi reached up and caressed Jian Yi's chin.

Brushing his lips.

"Jian Yi. I would burn the world for you. All you have to do is ask." He confessed and Jian Yi's eyes closed.  
"Xixi, this is all we got." He said, leaning into Zhan Zheng Xi's hand that caressed his face. "Is it? I told you I would always protect you. I haven't forgotten that oath and I will never go back on it." He told Jian Yi.  
"But I want to start a revolution for you. Make a world just for the both of us. Where we don't have to hide." He said sadly.  
"So that I can love you in the open. So that I can love you out loud." 

Zhan Zheng Xi pushed himself up and onto his stomach. Peering down at Jian Yi. 

"Jian Yi... I thought you knew by now. You are my world." The blond's eyes opened and stared at his best friend with all the love he had inside of him. A weak smile made it onto his lips. "How can I be your world when I'm so messed up?" He asked, reaching up to caress Zhengxi's cheek. Zhan Zheng Xi kissed his palm. 

"When I met you, I was just a planet. And as we grew closer, towns and roads and places formed out of our memories started filling that empty planet. And soon enough, it covered my whole earth with memories of you and me together. So much so, that there isn't room for another in the kingdom of my heart that is your domain. So you see, you are my world. From the moment we met, you became most important to me. My world revolves around you." He told Jian who's eyes had welled up in tears and slid down his face. 

"My world always revolved around you too, Xixi..." He told Zhan Zheng Xi who bent down and connects their lips. 

A shooting star flew past in the night sky.


End file.
